Mia Montagu Mi Amore
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Mia Montagu, created almost six thousand years ago by Gregorio Malfoy along with muggle demons and the devil to be the most magical and powerful creature to walk the land for eternity, joins the 'Dark Lord's' side to save Narcissa Malfoy from dying after she sold her son to Mia. Everyone fears her, but Draco finds away to fall for her even though she has the prophecy. Is he it?


She was dangerous and lethal. She was this strong mix of everything dangerous and evil. She was to be the new girl at Hogwarts once more. Everything on the outside lied about who she was. She was evil, but the outside was perfect and beautiful. She was beautiful. She went through this change where she went from wild woman to dark beauty. There was a prophecy, _the one of a kind mixture of perfection will be evil to the core but when she meets her match she will fall down from that pedestal to her true self, loving and calm._ That was not likely. She had dark black eyes that spoke of the centuries she's lived, long black hair that curled into perfect curly ringlets, flawless skin that was splattered lightly with freckles and a perfect body. She showed off her body, she wasn't shy. She was comfortable with who she was. Lord Voldemort feared her secretly. She was thousands of years old, waiting to run into her perfect match. She stepped out of the green flames of the floo into Malfoy manor where the people stood. Bellatrix and Tom were talking quietly, Lucius and Narcissa speaking to their son… Severus was staring at her. She cleared her throat, everyone looking at her. She reeked of power.

"Mia." Severus nodded in greeting.

"Why are you returning to Hogwarts?" Lucius asked. Mia glanced at Narcissa, her old friend. Narcissa didn't tell her husband about the year she spent with Draco… about the year they planned her return so she would protect Draco. Mia loved making deals, she was good at them. Narcissa would owe her big time for this.

"I like learning." She said simply. "It's been about twenty years since I was back there." She shrugged. "It's my home." She lied.

"That's not good enough." Lucius said darkly.

"Shut up Lucius." She barked, the man cowering before her. "We both know I could kill you in seconds." Bellatrix laughed harshly. Mia's gaze moved to hers, smirking. Bellatrix never met Mia, she doesn't know of the power she held. "Tom, how are you?" she asked Voldemort.

"I want you to join my side." He said confidently, his voice slippery and slimey like a snake. She mentally cringed at it.

"No thanks, I have enough tattoos for a life time."

"Your power, we need it." Mia's smirk grew.

"No, you don't want me to speak to my partner in crime Ginerva. I know everything about you Tom."

"Don't speak that way to the dark lord." Bellatrix growled, drawing her wand.

"Shut up you bint." She growled at the idiot hag.

"Crucio." The red trail of lightening shot at her. She stuck her hand up catching the bolt and sending it back. Bellatrix screamed with pain of the imaginary knives stabbing her over and over again. Mia's grin grew as she twisted and began to beg for her to stop. She withdrew that magic, letting the shadows wrap around Bellatrix's shadow to hold her in her place.

"Don't ever try that again." Mia said coldly. "I don't want that disgusting mark marring my beautiful self."

"You just pledge alliance to me then." Tom said cockily with arrogance, but underlying fear and hope.

"You're weak Tom, you know that? In school you were the same way… always so high up and proud when you were nothing more than a halfblood prat." She smirked in success as his eyes grew angry, shrinking to even tinier slits. "I don't know why you made yourself look this way. You look and reek like a corpse, ugly snake like face. It doesn't make people scared, it makes them disgusted."

"Watch who you're talking to." Bellatrix tried to get up, being stuck where she was. "What did you do to me?"

"Watch who you're speaking to, hag." She spat at the woman.

"Mia, enough." Severus spoke up.

"Join us." Tom said.

"Why?" she asked, circling around the two gits slowly. "Why would I want to join you when I could just kill you and become the next 'dark lord' or in my case, 'dark mistress'." She challenged, knowing he was trying to be cautious around her.

"You would do well by my side."

"I'm five thousand years old Tom, I'm a loner."

"What about Gregorio Malfoy?" Tom asked, smirking at her. She froze in her spot.

"Do not speak of him." She growled, voice dangerous.

"He made you, and only his heir can destroy you." She watched him cautiously, thinking about what he had say. That was untrue.

"That isn't true." She said cockily, smirking this time. Tom's face fell slightly, watching her this time. "I may have been created by a Malfoy, but they can't destroy me… Lucifer made sure of it."

"Lucifer?"

"Muggle thing." She explained. "He's the devil, I was made by the demons and devil to be perfect. Gregorio was then cursed to give himself over to Lucifer after he had his first and only son." She began circling him again. He felt like the prey under a hungry predator, her being the only one to create such feelings. "He's the only one that can destroy me, and I killed him a long time ago." She watched as his body tensed.

"What about the prophecy, I've read it." Lucius stepped forward. Voldemort glaring at the blonde man.

"What prophecy?" he asked. Mia's body tightening in slight fear.

"The prophecy that says I will turn good if I find my other half."

"Ginerva had this happen when she met the boy who lived…" Tom realized. "How is Ginerva?"

"Immortal and pregnant." She said coldly.

"If you join me I will promise you won't meet your other half."

"I don't follow the same rules as the prophecy." She countered. "Remember, I'm more powerful than Ginerva… I'm better than her."

"She wouldn't be happy for you saying that."

"She wouldn't be happy hearing you try to convince me to join you yet again." She countered, stopping before Bellatrix. She bent to her level, looking into the cold eyes of the sour woman. "Maybe, I should remind you of what I do to people when they piss me off."

"Doesn't it bother you how many you've killed?" Voldemort asked, not interested in the least.

"I should ask you the same thing." She smirked up at him. "We're alike Tom, that's what drew you to me in the first place." She stood up, letting the shadows release Bella. She stood angrily, drawing her wand once more. Mia tsked at her, looked for a source of fire. There was a fire place across the room. She pulled the fire away, protecting it by a shield of shadows. She wrapped it around Bella, letting her feel the heat but not the burn. She began screaming and patting herself. "To live or not to live." She whispered. "That is the question." She heard a heartbeat begin to race with worry. She turned to the owner. It was Draco. His eyes were silently begging her to stop. She heard the internal fight he was fighting. She put the fire back, releasing the shadows. Bella looked terrified as she stared at Mia.

"What the hell are you?"

"I don't know." She said honestly, still looking at Draco as relief flooded her senses. He mattered. _You can't let him in._ Her inner voice whispered.

"You won't have him." Lucius stepped forward.

"Calm yourself Lucius, he was screaming at me to let her go." She said simply, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "I was just giving him something he wanted." _Why?_ She ignored the voice.

"Why?" Lucius asked. Mia's eyes went to Narcissa's who was silently begging her to lie.

"I will be in Slytherin this year."

"You were always in Gryffindor before." Tom said, looking at her.

"Yes, but not last time. The hat counted all the people I've killed. He decided it was best for me to be in Slytherin, since most Gryffindors don't kill for pleasure." She said simply, shrugging. She heard the thankful thoughts of Narcissa flit through her mind.

"It isn't nice to lie little Montagu." She turned to Bella who finally spoke up.

"I'm not lying miss."

"But you are, Narcissa sold little Draco to you." Lucius looked at his wife then to Draco. Draco looked shocked to and betrayed.

"She did." Mia confirmed. "For good reasons."

"She didn't want him to join the dark lord and she knows you can save him, she'll be in your debt." Mia looked t Tom who looked murderous at Narcissa. Narcissa kept on a brave front as her thoughts screamed fear and sadness, knowledge she was about to die.

"If you let Narcissa live… I'll take the mark." Mia offered, something itching her to do this for Draco. _Stop caring._

"Mia, it's okay. I will accept my fate." Narcissa stepped forward. Tom drew his wand.

"Think about it Tom, getting rid of her will do nothing… but if I take the mark I can bring Potter to you and help you take over the wizarding world." for emphasis she let her powers reek havoc, the wind breaking the windows and rushing around them, fire twirling and burning with passion around them, the shadows dancing and water waving. "Think about all this power being on your side." She was damning herself to be nice to the git. _Then take it back, let Cissy die._

"I'll let her live if you take the dark mark." Tom agreed, looking successful. She held out her right arm. "It's on the left." she held out her already tattooed left arm for emphasis, then dropped it. He pushed the sharp tip of his wand into her upper forearm. It burned and felt like sharp fangs bit her thousands of millions of time while the magic swirled beneath her skin, turning into an ugly fanged skull with an ugly black snake twisting out of it. She bit her lip to keep the scream from escaping her lips. "You're mine now Montagu…" he said seriously.

"I understand this Tom, I wouldn't have taken it if not." She spat, ripping her arm away. "It's to bad I know how to keep you from my mind huh?" she challenged.

"I can still kill her you know?" _So what?_

"I'll have you dead by tomorrow then." She promised, challenging him. "If you hurt her in any way I swear I'll tell Potter everything about you." The magic she caused around them ceased. She waved her hand, everything returning to normal.

"Why do you care if I hurt her? You don't care for anyone but yourself." He whispered into her ear. She looked at Draco.

"You're not taking another mother from an innocent kid."

"He took the dark mark, he's not all that innocent."

"Lucius made him. Lucius gets whatever he wants."

"I just got what I wanted." Mia glared at him.

"Back away from me or I swear to Merlin I'll kill you now." she whispered into his slit like ears.

"Then I should kill Narcissa now." he declared, pulling his wand from his rotted robe. Narcissa didn't look scared, but her thoughts were screaming with fear.

"Then I'll go tell Potter where your horocruxes are." She offered, the shadows opening up for her, dark swirls and tendrils trying to grab her. Tom turned to her, glaring at her. "Dare me to."

"You should care about Draco."

"He's mine now and he'd be pissed if you hurt his mother. I don't need an angry child stomping around."

"He's sixteen, not a child." Lucius interrupted.

"I'm over five thousand years old, he's a child as are all of you." She laughed, letting one of the tendrils caress her body.

"Maybe you found your other half." Tom mocked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." She screamed, the fire burning him. He screamed as the flames ate at him. She pushed the fire away an inch or two from his body. "Don't you dare joke about something that disgusting." She growled, the shadows shrinking away from the bright light.

"It could be true, why else save his mother?"

"No one deserves to die." _Then why do you kill?_ "Because I can." She growled at her inner voice. _But no one deserves to die._ The voice sarcastically snapped. "You took so many parents away from innocent children Tom, it isn't right."

"I do what I must, I'm the best wizard." She scoffed, walking towards him. The fire growing brighter with her agitation.

"I'm the best wizard, I'm the best magical creature on this planet. Anyone that has met me knows so." She challenged. "You fear me Tom, you always have. I'm evil, I have the devil in my soul. You know I'm better and worse than you." The dark mark itching at her skin. "You're pathetic." She spat through the fire. It wasn't touching him anymore.

"You're my servant now Mia, that mark proves so."

"I never did well with orders." She smirked. "I may be your servant, but remember how you got me… through a pathetic threat where I reluctantly agreed. I've never accepted your offer before, the threat of taking a mother made me."

"I still have you." She let the fire go back, leaving his burned corpse alone. He grabbed her around the throat, pulling her tiny form to him. She didn't struggle to breathe, because she didn't need to. "If you ever try to hurt me again, I'll kill Narcissa and Lucius and Draco."

"No." she said almost hopelessly.

"You do care for him."

"I don't." she said strongly. "Release me."

"I'll kill them all Mia, I'll kill Severus to. I'll kill everyone that's ever talked to you."

"Then go kill yourself." She spat, earning a chuckle from him.

"Crucio." Narcissa's screams broke out into the room, cooling her blood. Tom watched Hermione squirm, tying to free herself. "Watch her squirm." She watched Narcissa beg for it to end. She moved her eyes to Draco who looked pained.

"Stop." Mia pleaded. _Weak._ "I promise I won't do anything. I'll follow orders." He dropped the spell, Narcissa sagging against the floor.

"Good child." He set her to her feet, releasing her throat. "Leave us. Go to Hogwarts with Draco." She bit back her snarky comment and nodded. She walked over to Narcissa, bending down to her level.

"Why did you save me?" she whispered, only Mia able to hear.

"I don't know. I think it's my magical form." She admitted, brushing Cissy's hair from her face. "We were once good friends Cissy, I wasn't about to let you die. You're all Draco has… I know that."

"Thank you, we will be forever in your debt." _Good._

"I do not ask that you be in my debt Cissy, you're a friend and I did that for you." _What are you doing?_

"Thank you… protect my son."

"If he hurts you even once, owl me immediately." She begged.

"Of course." Narcissa nodded. "Goodbye for now Mia."

"Goodbye sweet Narcissa, you are free from my debt."

"Protect my boy."

"With everything in me." she promised, standing up. She helped Narcissa to her feet. "I will see you soon."

"Looking forward to it." Cissy smiled, hugging Mia. She returned it, something changing her. _Don't, none of them are worth it._ "Goodbye." Cissy whispered once Mia released her. Mia walked over to Draco.

"Let's go." She said coldly, offering her arm. He eyed it cautiously. "It won't bite and the shadows will swallow you if you don't take it." She explained. He took it, zaps going throughout her body. _So what? Fight it._ She opened the darkness once more, glaring at Tom as she pulled Draco into the darkness. They stepped back out onto the crowded platform. This was going to be one long year.


End file.
